More Then Friends
by Maya-Lady-Knight
Summary: Kel is injured and who is there to help? Dom of course! But Dom is tired of him and Kel just being friends. So he decides to do something about it. IS Kel ready to admit she too wants to be more then friends?
1. Injured

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote so constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't hammer me with my mistakes. This is also the first time I have tried writing in second person so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else you recognize (If i did own them would I really be writing fanfictions?)**

"Kel look out!" a voice shouted from behind you. You turned to see who it was only to be distracted by a searing pain in your arm. A glance down showed you that you had been shot by an enemy arrow. You dropped as quickly as possible to get out of the line of fire.

"Thanks Dom," you whispered, " Can you send for Neal? I need someone to tend this wound."

" Of course Mother. Will you be alright until then?" Dom asked, his eyes filled with concern.

" I am sure I will be fine Dom," though of course that was not true. Even as you said that you could feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness, you were losing too much blood. " Just go and be careful," then you saw black.


	2. Bruises

When you awoke something warm pressed into your back. That was strange because by all accounts you were on the battlefield moments gone. You were about to sit up and inspect where you were and why you were there when you noticed something else: there was something draped over your hip and clutching you closer to the warm presence. You turned around slowly so as not to startle the thing. It was Dom! Dom was sleeping in your bed with you! Wait, why was Dom in your bed?

"Dom wake up!" you whispered. When that didn't work you spoke a little louder, "Dom! Dom wake up!"

He stirred and moved closer to you planting a kiss on your forehead, " Good morning Mother! How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks. What happened? I only remember being on the field," you asked trying to remember.

"When you got shot I got Neal right away. We brought you to the infirmary and he healed you. He said you got lucky, the arrow didn't hit anything major. You also had an assortment of bruises but Neal said you had a balm for that and that when you woke up you would show me," Dom paused for a moment, then continued, "After he said you were well enough to return home I took you here. Neal said he didn't want you alone though because you could roll onto your arm. So I offered to stay here and act as your second wall," he finished and waited for it all to sink in.

You thought about this for a moment. It made sense, you were hurt so you had asked Dom to fetch help. Then because you needed someone to stay with you, he offered. Neal couldn't have stayed, he had to heal anyone else who got injured. Besides, she and Dom were friends. It was just so distracting having him lying beside her, holding her in his embrace, with his strong but gentle arms and his sparkling blue eyes. Then you realized that you were still hurting, Neal hadn't healed the bruises. "Dom, if you go into my pack, in the bottom left pocket there should be a jar of bruise balm. Can you fetch it for me?"

"Of course I can Mother! Anything to help you get well faster!" he seemed too eager to help. Perhaps he thinks that the longer I am in a sick bed, the longer he has more duties to do.

Dom fetched the bruise balm and brought it back to you. There were bruises everywhere, your arms, legs, stomach, face and back. You were able to get most of them easily but the ones of your back caused you some problems.

Of course Dom noticed, "Can I help you with the Kel?"

"No I am fine, really, they are just hard to reach," you lied. You would love to have him help you but that would mean strippin goff your shirt. You couldn't risk that. What if you got carried away, his touch was just so soothing and wonderful. What if your back wasn't enough, what if you wanted him to touch more of you? It was safer to just struggle through doing it alone.

"No really Kel, I don't mind. Here let me," he began to pull of your shirt.

"Dom I… um…. well… I don't have a breast band on underneath my shirt," you stammered.

"Kel we are friends and you need help. I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me too," he reassured you.

"I mean, well ok, I guess," Dom began to lift your shirt again, not stopping this time.

Once he had the shirt all the way off he began to apply the balm to your bruises. He did it quickly and gently paying close attention to the sores. He was done so quickly, you could barely enjoy the feeling of him touching you.

You had been right though this was too much for you, you needed more. Once he had finished you turned around in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips then pulled away.


	3. More Then Friends

"Mithros! Dom…. I… well," you were cut off by Dom bringing his lips back to yours. He kissed you slowly and carefully trying not to scare you. His hands went down to your waist to pull you closer. Once you recovered from your momentary shock you began to kiss him back. Your fingers moved to his perfect black hair and tangled in his short locks.

You moaned and pulled back. To your delight he grunted and tried to pull you closer again. "Dom, I am sorry I didn't give you any warning but…. I… um…. think…. Dom I love you," you finally sputtered out.

"Oh Kel, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I have wanted to be more then friends for so long. Now let me kiss you," he demanded.

You obliged. This time he was not slow or gentle. He moved quickly and urgently now knowing that this was ok. His mouth was warm and soft, it was almost as if he was caressing your mouth with his. He pulled away and began to trail kisses along your jaw and down your neck and across your collar bone. You moaned with the pleasure and as began to move your shirt down to reach more skin.

You stopped him right before he got too far, "Dom wait, I don't think I am ready, I need time."

He stopped immediately, "Of course Kel! I am sorry, I didn't mean to rush you into anything. I just wanted this for so long I got carried away."

You pulled his head back to yours and kissed him passionately, moving your hand slowly down his body, "That doesn't mean we can have no fun," you grinned wickedly, "there are still some things I can do."

"Oh really?" Dom asked. He grabbed the hand you trailed downwards and brought it up to his lips. He trailed light butterfly kisses on your fingers and hand, up your arm and shoulder to your lips where you were waiting. " Shall we discover what you can do?"


End file.
